Akû no musume
by Ai Megurine
Summary: la saga Evil à ma façon. Sachez que mes chapitres sont très courts et je m'en excuse par avance.
1. Prologue

_L'histoire du Diable_

Prologue :

_ Mon roi ! appela une voix.

Le roi Rinto se retourna, anxieux. Sa femme, Lenka, accouchait.

_ Sage-femme ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

_ Vous êtes le père de deux magnifiques jumeaux. La reine va bien.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_ Amène-moi les voir.

Ruko Yokune emmena le roi dans la chambre de la reine. Lenka, couchée dans son lit et occupée à allaiter les jumeaux blonds, ne le remarqua pas tout de suite.

_ Lenka… murmura-t-il.

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit.

_ Comment vas-tu ?

_ Très bien Rinto. Ne t'en fait pas. Voici Rin, la fille, et Len, le garçon.

Il sourit à son tour mais ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle était si pâle !

_ Je peux, demanda-t-il en tendant le bras.

_ Bien sur. Fais attention.

_ Je sais porter un bébé, Lenka.

_ Pardon, c'est l'instinct maternel.

Leurs sourires s'élargirent et il prit la petite fille dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa le front.

_ Tu verras, lui dit-il. Un jour, tu seras reine !

_Huit ans plus tard. _

Len poussa un cri dans son cauchemar. Rin se réveilla aussitôt.

_ Len ! Ça va ?

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se jeta dans ses bras.

_ C'était affreux ! dit-il. Il y avait du sang partout !

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Len, ce n'était qu'un rêve, répondit la princesse blonde.

_ Je suis désolé, Rin, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je suis trop pleurnichard, reprit-il en voyant l'heure sur la pendule en acajou.

Elle lui prit la main.

_ Ne sois jamais désolé envers moi. Tu es mon jumeau. Tes erreurs sont mes erreurs.

_ Merci, Rin…

_ Pour toujours, Len.

_ Pour toujours, Rin.

Ils se rendormirent, main dans la main.

Le lendemain, quand Rinto apprit le cauchemar de son fils, il s'énerva.

_ Ce sont les bébés qui font des cauchemars Len ! Pas les princes !

_ Pardonnez-moi, Père.

Le roi quitta la table. Depuis la mort de Lenka, quelques années auparavant, il était devenu froid et distant avec ses enfants. Et, aujourd'hui, furieux par les peurs puériles de son fils, il venait de prendre une terrible décision.

Alors que les enfants jouaient dans la cour, Luka Megurine, leur gouvernante aux beaux cheveux roses, vint les voir, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle les isola et leur parla doucement, ses propos souvent entrecoupés par ses sanglots difficilement contrôlés.

_ Rin, Len, écoutez-moi bien, d'accord ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

_ Le roi… votre père… veut… la… mort de… Len.

Les jumeaux plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs bouches quand ils apprirent la terrible nouvelle.

_ Il trouve Len… trop timoré. Alors, il… Vas-t'en ! Fuis, petit prince. Ils viendront cette nuit. Pendant votre sommeil. J'ai parlé à l'une de mes amies, elle veut bien prendre soin de toi.

_ Mais… Luka-sama, je ne veux pas laisser Rin, protesta-t-il.

_ Reviens après la mort du roi. Rin sera reine et vous serez à nouveau réunis. Pour toujours.

Len se tourna vers sa sœur.

_ Tu m'attendras, Rin ?

_ Pour toujours, Len.

_ Pour toujours, Rin.

Len refoula ses larmes et serra sa sœur dans ses bras. Luka le prévint que ce ne serait pas comme au château, qu'il devrait certainement travailler. Le prince accepta sans hésiter, faisant preuve, pour la première fois de sa vie, de courage. Ce fut Rin qui pleura quand Luka emmena son frère après des adieux déchirants.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ohayo ! Voilà le chapitre 1, et aussi, les réponses au reviews qui m'ont faites plaisir parce que j'étais pas sure que ma fic plairait.**

**TwincestRevolution : voilà la suite et merci !**

**Plume-de-Yume : ce n'est pas sûr que tout le monde connaisse la suite parce que je réfère aussi à la chanson "Handbeat Clocktower" de Kaito et Yuki Kaai (même si j'ai pas reconnu cette dernière) et qui me force à changer une partie de l'histoire, mais je vous dis pas laquelle, j'vais pas vous spoiler !**

**Vocaloidlove : Et oui ! C'est la faute à Rinto ! (Et à un autre personnage que vous verrez plus tard).**

**Ah oui, et ça, ça va intéresser personne mais j'ai envie de raconter ma vie : alors, hier, quand j'air regardé un épisode de Vampire Diaries, à la fin, j'ai hurlé "Caroline, t'es qu'une conne !" et j'ai jeté mon coussin sur la télé. Avant de maudire Caroline. Je vous dirai pas pourquoi (au cas où y ait des gens qui suivent Vampire Diaries. Toute façon, les autres ne comprendraient pas, c'est compliqué. Vous voulez quand même savoir ? Bon, en fait, j'avais envie qu'elle embrasse un autre personnage mais elle l'a pas fait. Alors que ça fait 2 saisons entière qui se tourne l'un autour de l'autre... De quoi déclencher des envies de meurtres, quoi). Voilà, voilà ! Vous pouvez lire mon chapitre , maintenant !**

Chapitre 1 :

_6 ans plus tard._

Haku fut réveillée par des hurlements et des coups de pieds dans le ventre.

_ Va-t'en de là sale sorcière.

La veille, elle avait trouvé refuge dans la paille d'un fermier. Elle se leva en balbutiant des excuses. Il l'attrapa et la jeta dans le boue. En sanglotant, elle se releva sous les rires moqueurs des habitants de son village. Dans le Royaume Vert, tout le monde avait des cheveux verts, sauf elle. Haku, elle, avait de longs cheveux blancs et des yeux rouge sang, lui donnant la réputation d'être une sorcière.

L'albinos regarda autour d'elle, désemparée. Elle ne savait plus où aller. Au début, ses parents l'avaient nourrie et logée. Mais, quand elle eut dix-huit ans, il la jetèrent dehors. Bien entendu, personne ne voulait de l'albinos. Elle avait mal. Le soleil la brûlait. Elle partit en courant, bousculant des gens au passage et se réfugia dans la forêt. Elle arrêta sa course au pied d'un vieux chêne millénaire qui la protégerait du soleil. Elle tomba à genoux et joignit les mains devant l'arbre.

_ Mon Seigneur, je Vous en supplie, je souhaiterais un ami, rien de plus. Juste quelqu'un qui tient à moi.

Miku, un fantôme qui habitait cette forêt, était désolée pour cette fille. Elle s'envola et partit vers la falaise. Là, elle était de la rencontrer. La sorcière capricieuse. Une sorcière aux cheveux rouges, en forme de spirale.

_ Sorcière ! appela-t-elle.

La femme, qui fixait la mer, se retourna.

_ Oui, esprit ?

_ Je veux devenir une humaine !

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_Avec ce corps, je ne pourrais pas réaliser le voeu de la fille aux cheveux blancs. Alors que si j'étais une humaine, je pourrais. Alors ?

_ Que me donneras-tu, en échange ?

_ Ce que vous voulez !

La sorcière eut un sourire machiavélique.

_ Parfait ! J'accepte, mais tu devras épouser Kaito de Shion du Royaume Bleu s'il te demande en mariage, est-ce clair ?

_ Oui.

La sorcière tendit la main vers elle et récita une formule. Soudain, Miku se sentit lourde. Elle essaya de s'envoler, sans succès. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et regarda son corps. Elle hoqueta à nouveau. Elle avait retrouvé le corps qu'elle avait avant de mourir prématurément. Le corps d'une magnifique jeune fille, aux longues couettes vertes retenues par des rubans noires, qui portait une magnifique robe verte retenue à la taille par une cordelette fine noire. **  
**

_ Merci !

_ Va rejoindre ton amie.

Miku courut à travers les bois, savourant la sensation de l'herbe mouillée sous ses pieds nus. En effet, elle avait retiré ses ballerines noires pour avoir l'impression d'être aussi libre qu'avant. Quand elle arriva dans la clairière, elle vit la jeune fille, toujours à genoux sous l'arbre. Elle voulut lui parler mais la fatigue l'emporta et elle s'évanouit.

Haku entendit soudain un bruit de chute derrière elle. Quand elle se retourna, elle découvrit une jeune fille probablement originaire du village en raison de la couleur de ses cheveux évanouie. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la réveilla.

_ Vous... Vous allez mieux ? demanda Haku.

_ Oui, merci ! Je suis Miku, Hatsune Miku. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

_ Ha... Haku. Yowane Haku. Vous venez du village ?

_ Non, j'ai toujours vécu dans la forêt. Je voulais devenir ton amie, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

_ Mon... amie ? balbutia-t-elle.

_ Oui ! Je t'ai observée, plusieurs fois, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de venir avant, avoua la verte.

Miku lui fit un adorable sourire. Haku, émue que quelqu'un veuille devenir son amie, avait les yeux mouillés de larmes de joie.

_ Ne pleure pas, Haku. Viens, quittons la forêt. On devrait bien trouver une ville, dans la Royaume Bleu, qui voudra de nous, n'est-ce-pas ? proposa soudain Miku.

_ Tu... Tu abandonnerais ta vie pour moi ? murmura l'albinos.

_ Bien sur ! Les amies, ça sert à ça !

Miku se releva et tira son amie.

Haku n'y croyait pas. Elle avait une amie ! Enfin quelqu'un qui voulait d'elle ! "Merci, mon Seigneur" remercia-t-elle intérieurement.

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Les réponses aux reviews dans le prochain. Pour ceux qui voit pas la tête de la robe à Miku, il suffit de regarder le clip de sa chanson pour la saga Evil. C'est Wooden Girl, et c'est Mothy qui l'a faite, donc c'est une vraie merveille, comme tout ce qu'il fait.**

**Chee les amis !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ohayo les gens ! Voilà la suite et les réponses au reviews qui me font trop plaisir quand je les lis.**

**Kagami-LenxRin : merci pour le compliment ! **

**Vocaloidlove : voilà, ça y est, y la suite et merci de me suivre, ça fait hyper plaisir**

**TwincestRevolution : moi non plus, je n'aime pas ce couple (MikuxLen) mais pour une autre raison : je suis pas fan de la voix de Len, mais je respecte et comprend ce qui l'aime bien mais moi, j'préfère Rei Kagene. Et encore désolée pour la longueur ridicule de mes chapitres, je vais tacher d'en poster plus souvent, à défaut de les faire plus long, j'espère que ça va compenser.**

**Plume-de-Yume : alors, t'as eu combien à ton contrôle ? ^^ Je voulais te dire que je lis tes fictions et que je les adore ! et oui, je veux bien un gâteau XD**

Chapitre 2 :

Haku et Miku trouvèrent un emploi de servantes dans le palais du prince. Elles étaient blanchisseuses. Un jour que Miku se reposait sous le soleil en attendant que le linge sèche, une main toucha la fleur qu'elle avait dans ses cheveux. Elle poussa un cri de peur et se précipita en avant. Elle attrapa son saut et et menaça son adversaire. C'était un jeune homme très beau, avec de courts cheveux bleu électrique, vêtu noblement.

_ Oh, je suis confus, mademoiselle, j'ai cru que vos cheveux faisaient partis de la haie. Ils ont la même couleur.

Miku éclata de rire et abaissa son arme improvisée.

_ Et bien sachez, pour la prochaine fois, que mes cheveux son verts. Mais, qui êtes-vous ?

_ Kaito Shion du Royaume Bleu, se présenta l'intéressé.

_ Ah ! Vous êtes le prince ? fit Miku.

_ Oui, c'est moi. Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai les cheveux bleus ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle fit une petite révérence moqueuse. Vraiment, cet homme était comique. Elle, elle avait bien les cheveux verts sans être princesse du Royaume Vert !

_ Je ne sais pas. Moi, j'ai les cheveux verts, mais je ne suis pas la princesse du Royaume Vert. Je m'appelle Miku Hatsune. Je suis blanchisseuse.

_ C'est un métier dur, non ? Vous me semblez bien frêle et bien jeune, plaisanta-t-il.

"Si tu savais quel âge j'ai en réalité, tu ne rirais pas" pensa-t-elle. Mais elle retint sa réplique cinglante et se contenta de sourire.

_ J'ai 17 ans, prince, et je suis très solide. Si vous souhaitez vous inquiéter pour quelqu'un, inquiétez-vous plutôt pour Haku Yowane, la blanchisseuse aux cheveux blancs, là-bas.

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_ Elle a la maladie du soleil. C'est pour ça que nous sommes parties ; je devais faire ça pour elle, c'est mon amie.

Le prince eut un air mélancolique. Lui n'avait jamais eu de vrai ami. Il enviait la jeune femme pleine d'énergie face à lui qui se moquait de son rang. Cela lui plaisait et l'amusait en même temps. Quand il avait voulu cueillir la fleur et qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle appartenait à Miku, il s'était senti bête. C'était nouveau, pour lui.

_ Vous semblez triste, prince. Vous aurais-je froissé ?

_ Hein ? Euh, non, je suis jaloux, c'est tout. Moi aussi, j'aimerais avoir des amis.

Elle lui tendit alors une main pleine de franchise et de gentillesse.

_ Et bien soyons amis ! Attendez, je vais chercher Haku !

Miku partit en courant et revint, tirant son amie par le poignet. Quand elle reconnut le prince, Haku écarquilla les yeux, et, une fois que son amie l'eut lâchée, elle fit une révérence respectueuse.

_ Mes respects, prince.

_ Bonjour, mademoiselle. Miku nous voudrait amis, apparemment.

_ Miku, qu'est-ce qui t'es passée par la tête ? s'insurgea Haku.

_ Mais... protesta Miku, ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est lui qui est jaloux de nous, pas moi !

Haku soupira. Miku était certes très gentille, mais elle était un peu simplette, parfois, et, surtout, très ignorante de la manière dont on doit s'adresser à un prince. Elle se souvenait avec amusement comment la jeune de ma forêt parlait aux gens. Sans aucune gêne et un peu trop honnêtement.

_ Et bien c'est à lui de décider, non ? reprit Haku.

_ Et pourquoi pas à nous ?

_ Parce que nous sommes des blanchisseuses et lui un prince. Il est normal que nous lui obéissions.

_ Ah ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Je ne savais pas, moi ! gémit la verte.

Kaito crut qu'il allait s'écrouler de rire en entendant autant de naïveté sortir de la bouche fine de Miku. Elle était gentille, innocente et très belle. Soudain, un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs arriva et donna une coupe au prince. Il avait les mêmes yeux rouges qu'Haku, qu'il regarda longuement.

_ Votre mère vous a fait porter cette coupe, monsieur.

_ Merci, Dell, tu peux y aller, maintenant.

_ Oui, monsieur.

Il regarda une dernière fois Haku qui était rouge comme une pivoine et repartit. Miku, qui s'en était aperçu, pouffa et donna un léger coup de coude à son amie.

_ J'en connais une qui est amoureuse !

_ Quoi ? Mais... mais... mais... non ! Pas du tout ! En plus, il n'est pas convenable de parler de ce genre de choses ! protesta Haku.

Miku croisa les bras, boudeuse. Pendant ce temps, Kaito avait vidé la coupe blanche cerclée d'or. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose monter en lui. Une chaleur inconnue qui se répandait en lui quand il regardait Miku. Il était amoureux d'elle, maintenant. C'était sur.

_ Mesdemoiselles ? Vous m'excuserez, mais je dois partir. Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

_ D'accord ! répondit Miku.

Kaito fit volte-face et partit en courant dans les escaliers. Une fois dans sa chambre, il respira bruyamment, choqué. Lui, amoureux ? Et de Miku ? Que devait-il faire ? La demander en mariage ? Non ! Elle refuserait aussitôt ! Quoique. .. Avec un peu de chance, Haku la forcerait à accepter. Il appréciait la jeune albinos et comptait, si Miku se marier avec lui, lui faire quitter son travail de blanchisseuse où elle souffrait de la même maladie que Dell. Indécis, il passa sa journée à regarder l'élue de son coeur travailler. Le soir, quand il se coucha, il savait ce qu'il ferait. Le lendemain, il la demanderait en mariage.

Et le lendemain vint. Il descendit les marches une à une et, après son petit déjeuner, partit voir la blanchisseuse, triturant l'anneau dans sa poche. Il finit par la trouver. Elle travaillait à l'ombre, au côté de son amie encapuchaunée. Il la regarda un instant et elle finit par le voir. Souriante, elle le montra du doigt et donna coup de coude à son amie.

_ Regarde Haku, c'est notre ami le prince Kaito ! s'exclama-t-elle, attirant l'attention des autres blanchisseuses.

_ Miku, ce n'est pas notre ami ! protesta son amie.

_ Mais si ! Il a dit oui, hier ! gémit Miku.

Kaito s'approcha de Miku. Il avait l'air si grave qu'elle le regarda avec des yeux étonnés. Il posa un genoux à terre, sortit l'anneau de sa poche et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Miku Hatsune, je vous ai rencontrée hier et, pourtant, je vous aime déjà. Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être ma femme ?

Miku recula d'un pas, choquée. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi répondre. Mais elle devait oui, à cause de son pacte avec la sorcière. Elle regarda Haku, qui lui fit un oui de la tête. Autour d'eux, un attroupement s'était formé et les commentaires allaient bon train.

_ Je... J'accepte ! répondit-elle haut et fort.

**Et v'là ! La suite quand j'aurais le temps (satané brevet blanc et emploi du temps merdique). Ah oui, j'allais oublier : je suis une maniaque de l'orthographe alors euh... ce qui trouve des fautes dîtes-le moi, stp ! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Voilà la suite. Pour me faire pardonner de la longueur inexistante de mon chapitre, j'en met deux d'un coup ! (j'avais un coup quand j'ai écris celui-là alors j'ai écris la suite d'un coup)**

**Réponses au reviews qui sont toutes encourageantes et qui me font trop plaisir !**

**Plume-de-Yume : youpi ! j'adore la compote ! XD Et bravo pour tes contrôles ! ;) **

**Kagami-LenxRin : Merci ! Marre-toi : Haku et Dell devait pas sortir ensemble mais comme tout le monde semble aimer ce couple, je vais trafiquer mon plan pour les mettre ensemble même si ça suit pas trop l'histoire...**

**Vocaloidlove : Merci ! Et t'excuse pas que ta review soit trop courte : moi, ça me fait plaisir quand même.**

**TwincestRevolution : j'ai vu ta review en cours de latin (je m'ennuyais et je regardais mes mails) et j'ai failli me taper mon fou-rire devant tout le monde quand tu m'as dis que t'étais Pedobear. Merci pour ta reviews !**

Chapitre 3 :

Rin, confortablement installée devant sa coiffeuse, se regardait dans le miroir tandis que Lily, une de ses servantes au cheveux couleur paille de 17 ans, démêlait ses courts cheveux qui touchaient ses minces épaules. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, la servante mit un noeud noir dans les cheveux de la reine. Rin était une vrai poupée, avec sa chevelure d'or parfaitement démêlée, sa peau de porcelaine et ses yeux saphir. Mais, malgré son apparence enfantine, Rin était la reine la plus tyrannique que le monde n'ait jamais porté. Quand son père était mort, l'année de ses dix ans, la petite princesse avait immédiatement démarré des recherches pour retrouver son frère. Or, elles n'avaient rien donné. Choquée et malheureuse, la princesse avait fermé son coeur. Plus rien ne l'atteignait. Plus rien ? Non. Kaito Shion du Royaume Bleu, par sa gentillesse et sa bonté, avait gagné son coeur. Malgré ça, elle était restée orgueilleuse, cruelle et froide.

_ J'ai terminé, Votre Majesté, murmura Lily.

_ J'ai bien vu, imbécile ! Sors donc de ma chambre, et va faire ouvrir les portes du palais. Je suis de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, je vais écouter ces bouseux. Allez ! Allez ! Hâte-toi donc ! Lente fille !

Lily partit en courant. Rin soupira, la traitant d'incapable et partit de sa démarche royale vers la salle du trône. La salle du trône était immense, avec de hautes colonnes blanches et un sol de marbre. Sur une estrade située au fond de la salle à laquelle on accédait par trois petites marches, se trouvait un trône d'or avec du velours rouge, pour qu'il soit plus confortable. De sous le trône jusqu'aux deux imposantes portes en bois, il y avait un long et large tapis rouge. Rin s'installa confortablement dans sur son trône et ouvrit son éventail. Elle regarda Lily, qui attendait devant les portes, la tête baissée.

_ Ouvrez les portes !

Lily dévérouilla la porte à l'aide d'une grosse clef et quitta la pièce tandis que deux soldats ouvraient chacun une porte. Les gens, derrière, faisaient la queue.

_ Eh bien ! s'exclama-t-elle la foule. Depuis quand ces bouseux illéttrés attendent-ils devant ma porte ? Quelle impolitesse !

Une jeune femme entra. Elle avait deux tresses clair et traînait une petite fille aux cheveux roses par la main.

_ Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! rigola Rin en voyant l'état misérable des deux jeunes filles. A genoux devant moi !

Elles s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Rin les regarda un instant.

_ Bien. Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ?

La plus grande releva timidement la tête sans pour autant croiser le regard impérial et moqueur de la reine.

_ Je... Je suis Ia Nekomura... dit-elle. Et voici ma petite soeur, Iroha. Nous sommes venus vous demander un délai d'une semaine supplémentaire pour payer nos impôts. Nous sommes à cour d'argent.

Rin fit claquer son éventail.

_ Et bien c'est de votre faute. Est-ce que vous pensez que j'ai des délai, moi, pour acheter des marchandises qu'on ne peut pas produire dans notre royaume ? Non, je me débrouille toujours. Je ne vous accorderai aucun délai supplémentaire. La récolte des impôts est demain, Ia Nekomura. Emmenez-les et faîtes entrer le suivant.

**Voilà ! Le retour de Len est pour le chapitre suivant, je voulais juste montrer à quel point Rin est méchante.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

_Flash-back _

_ Tu es sur de vouloir devenir…

_ Oui, coupa-t-il. C'est ma jumelle. Et je lui ai promis que nous serions réunis. Pour toujours.

_ À ta guise.

_Fin du flash-back._

Ça faisait des heures qu'il faisait la queue. Et si elle ne le reconnaissait pas ? Non. Ils se ressemblaient trop. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'or attaché en une haute et courte queue-de cheval. Les habits qu'il portait étaient les plus beau qu'il avait. La jeune femme devant lui entra. Elle avait de courts cheveux verts et devait avoir environ seize ans. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, en pleurs et maudissant la reine.

C'était son tour. Enfin. Il pénétra dans la salle et, sans lever les yeux vers elle, il posa un genoux à terre.

_ Qui es-tu et que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle en faisant claquer son éventail.

_ Je désire être votre valet, ma reine, annonça-t-il calmement.

_ Mon valet ? répéta-t-elle froidement. Je n'ai nul besoin d'un valet, misérable bouseux illettré ! Sors d'ici ou je te fais exécuter sur-le-champ !

Il leva la tête et la regarda. Un aura de fureur entourait la reine. Debout, elle pointait son éventail fermé sur lui, comme pour l'empaler avec. À l'instant où leurs yeux se croisèrent, son visage se décomposa. L'éventail tomba sur les marches et rebondit avant de s'immobiliser sur le tapis rouge sang. Le silence régnait.

_ Sortez, ordonna-t-elle aux gardes. Sortez et refoulez le peuple. Je suis fatiguée, c'est le dernier. Vite !

Les hommes s'empressèrent d'obéir. Rin s'approcha de Len, lentement, très lentement, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse mais le garçon était toujours là, vêtu d'un vieux manteau marron, de son pantalon de toile et de sa chemise blanche. Des larmes embuaient les yeux de Rin. Elle n'y croyait pas. C'était impossible. Elle l'avait cru mort. En arrivant à sa hauteur, Rin leva une main et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Len encaissa le coup sans rien dire. Puis elle tomba à genoux et le serra contre elle.

_ Je t'ai cru mort, imbécile ! Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ?

Len caressa la joue blanche de sa sœur.

_ Je suis là, maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

Elle hocha la tête et ils se relevèrent tous deux. Elle lui tenait la main.

_ Oh Len, que tu m'as manqué ! Ton retour sera splendide... Je... Je vais faire un banquet et puis, des gens viendront, et puis...

_ Ne fais pas ça... reprit-il doucement. Sinon, les autres royaumes exigeront de moi d'être le roi. Et je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux être Len Kagene, ton frère bâtard. Rien de plus.

_ Tu... Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui, répondit-il en souriant.

Elle sourit à son et lui prit les mains. Ils collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.

_ Pour toujours, Rin.

_ Pour toujours, Len.

**Après ça, mon inspi s'est mise en pose :/ Alors, + et gros bisoux**


	6. Chapter 5

**Tadaa ! Mon inspi est de retour avec un chapitre... comme les autres... Bref ! Les réponses à vos reviews :**

**Plume-de-Yume : Compoooooooote ! Et Len va punir Kamui. Pas comme tu le penses, met ton esprit pervers deux secondes en pause le temps de lire ça ! (En fait, je sais pas quand ni comment je vais le caser, mais j'essaierai). Et t'inquiète, leur éducation, aux deux blondinets, je m'en charge *sort des craies, un tableau et commence à écrire l'alphabet***

**Kagami-LenxRin : De riiiiien ! Par contre, je crois pas que mon inspi sera aussi généreuse un autre jour mais je la forcerai un peu ! :D**

**Vocaloidlove : Lis la quand tu veux ! Elle est là pour ça ! ;) **

**TwincestRevolution : C'est maintenant que je tilt un truc : J'adore ta photo ! Ils sont choux les Kagamine ! Enfin, plutôt Rin mais je vais pas lancer de débat mtn. :P**

**ytreza3 : Merciii !**

**A savoir que j'ai réécouté Handbeat CLocktower et que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais rien compris ! Mais tant pis, je laisse comme c'est, zut.**

Chapitre 5 :

Quand Rin ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle s'assit dans son lit et repensa aux évènements de la veille : sa colère d'abord puis explosion de bonheur : Len était de retour.

À cette pensée, elle bondit de son lit et s'habilla seule pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle mit une robe dorée et un nœud blanc puis sortit de sa chambre en courant et chercha autour d'elle. Lily arrivait droit vers elle et fut surprise de voir sa reine déjà prête.

_ Oh ! Étais-je en retard, Votre Majesté ?

_ Non. Où est mon valet ?

_ Il vous attend dans la salle à manger, Votre Majesté.

_ Parfait.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle poussa la blonde et courut vers la salle à manger. Là-bas, elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère. Il sourit et la serra contre elle, respirant son parfum à pleins poumons. Puis, quand elle se sépara de lui, ils collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, comme quand ils étaient petits.

_ Déjeune, Rin. Tu vas avoir faim, dit son frère d'une voix douce au bout d'une minute.

Elle sourit encore plus et s'installa, sirotant son thé et mangeant ses croissants chauds en riant innocemment.

_ Len, est-ce que tu as entendu parler de Kaito Shion du Royaume Bleu ?

_ Oui, un peu, mais je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui à part qu'il est prince, qu'il a vingt ans et qu'il a les cheveux bleus, répondit-il après un instant de réflexion.

_ J'aimerais me marier avec lui, soupira Rin. Il est si beau !

Len haussa les épaules.

_ Je te crois, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

_ Ah bon ? Mais… tu n'as pas vécu dans le Royaume Bleu ?

_ Si mais je ne sortais que très rarement. Rui me l'interdisait, elle avait trop peur que les autorités du Royaume Jaune ne me retrouve.

Sa sœur eut un sourire amusée. Vraiment, cette Rui semblait « maman-poule » et protectrice. Elle finit de déjeuner toujours en souriant, écoutant Len qui lui parlait du Royaume Bleu, de la mer et de la plage sur laquelle il aimait bien aller.

_ Il y a une légende qui raconte que, si on écrit un vœu, qu'on le met dans une bouteille et qu'on le jette à la mer depuis cette plage, le vœu se réalise.

_ Tu as déjà fait un vœu, toi ?

_ Oui.

_ Lequel ?

_ J'ai fait le vœu que tu sois toujours heureuse.

Elle lui prit la main.

_ Tant que tu seras là, ce sera possible.

Il sourit.

Vers onze heures, Rin fit appeler Len.

_ Que puis-je pour vous, Votre Majesté ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Rin s'en voulait que son frère ait à l'appeler comme ça en présence de Kamui Gakupo, son premier ministre, et de ses servantes.

_ J'ai besoin d'un livre, qui n'est vendu qu'au Royaume Bleu : c'est son histoire. Va l'acheter.

_ Oui, Votre Majesté.

Il sortit de la salle du trône en serrant des dents. Il ne supportait pas Kamui Gakupo. Si Rin ne le voyait pas, lui, il voyait les regards qu'il jetait à sa sœur. Comment pouvait-il penser à _ça _en regardant Rin ? Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle ressemblait à une poupée, mais elle n'avait que quatorze ans et lui au moins trente ! Il galopa jusqu'au Royaume Bleu en murmurant qu'un jour, Kamui Gakupo paierait pour ses regards plus que déplacé.

Il arriva au Royaume Bleu vers minuit et se rendit dans la librairie nationale où une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, qui disait s'appeler Aokis Lapis lui vendit le livre avec en souriant avant de se remettre à chantonner en lisant. Len sortit et un coup de vent fit s'envoler son chapeau après lequel il courut, l'ouvrage à la main. Arrivé sur une place, il regarda autour de lui et le retrouva dans la main blanche d'une superbe jeune fille aux longues couettes vertes qui portait une robe de la même couleur. Elle le regarda et lui sourit comme une petite fille le ferait.

_ Il est à vous ?

_ Euh… oui, balbutia-t-il.

Elle le lui tendit et il le remit. Un jeune homme arriva. Il était vêtu noblement et avait des cheveux bleu électrique. Il supposa que c'était Kaito Shion.

_ Voilà, Miku, glace au poireau – comment tu peux avaler ça ? - Tiens ! Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en voyant Len.

_ Len Kagene. Le valet de Rin Kagamine du Royaume Jaune.

_ Ah, je suis Kaito Shion, du Royaume Bleu. Et voilà ma fiancée, Miku.

Len regarda Miku et, plus il détaillait son visage innocent, plus son cœur se serrait de jalousie. Aimer. Voilà un mot qu'il ne pensait attribuer qu'à Rin.

_ Vous voulez qu'on soit amis ? demanda soudainement Miku.

_ Hein ?

_ Vous voulez qu'on soit amis ? répéta-t-elle.

_ Mais on ne se connait pas, protesta Len tandis que Kaito pouffait.

_ Parce ce qu'il faut se connaître, pour être amis ? C'est nul. Dans ces cas-là, au revoir monsieur-avec-qui-je-ne-peux-pas-être-ami.

Et elle partit en sautillant, suivi par Kaito. Len, amusé, rentra au Royaume Jaune. Il trouva sa soeur sur la terrasse. Elle regardait au loin, les yeux dans le vague. Certain qu'ils étaient seuls, Len prit la parole :

_ Rin ? J'ai ton livre.

Elle sursauta et se retourna.

_ Hein ? Ah oui, merci.

_ J'ai vu Kaito Shion.

_ Ah ! Allait-il bien ?

_ Oui. Il était avec sa... fiancée. Une jeune fille au cheveux verts.

Les yeux de Rin s'agrandirent, se remplirent de larmes et elle partit en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Len eut beau frapper à la porte, l'appeler, elle ne sortit pas. Quand elle le fit, il devait être onze heures du soir et elle demanda une réunion avec ses ministres qui se dépêchèrent d'arriver.

Rin entra dans la pièce, royale, un poignard à la main qu'elle enfonça sur la représentation du Royaume Vert sur une carte. Puis, elle dit d'une voix basse pour que personne ne l'entende.

_ Rasez le Royaume Vert. Je ne veux aucun survivant. Aucun.

_ Oui, Votre Majesté.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 8 :

Len se fichait qu'Akaito Shia soit tué. Il arpentait les couloirs, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Puis il l'entendit, dans sa chambre, dire à quel point il comptait se faire plaisir avec Rin. La haine du blond monta en flèche et il entra dans la chambre comme une furie, son poignard à la main. Kamui Gakupo se tourna vers lui, d'abord surpris, puis arbora un sourire narquois.

_ Alors, petit valet, dégoûté par mes rêves ?

Len lui bondit dessus et lui passa la lame de son couteau sous la gorge.

_ Je ne suis pas un simple valet. Regarde-moi bien mon visage, gros porc, car c'est celui de ton meurtrier. Penser à _ça _en regardant la reine. Crève !

Et il lui coupa la gorge. Le sang tâcha son vêtement blanc. Puis, usant de toute sa force, il souleva le corps et le jeta par la fenêtre. Le corps se fracassa dans le jardin, provoquant des hurlements de la part des gens en bas.

Rin passait par là quand elle vit son frère qui marchait rapidement, dos à elle. Elle le héla.

_ Len !

Il tressaillit et se retourna lentement. Il était plein de sang.

_ Len… À qui est ce sang ? demanda-t-elle, pâle.

_ À Kamui Gakupo. Je viens de le tuer.

_ Hein ? Mais… pourquoi ?

_ Il voulait te violer, Rin…

Rin recula d'un pas, choquée. Son conseiller ? Mais il était marié ! Et père ! Et, surtout, bien plus âgée qu'elle.

_ Je suis désolé, Rin, mais je ne supportais plus de le voir te regarder comme ça.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Allons, va te changer, je t'accompagne.

Elle lui prit le poignet et l'emmena dans ses propres appartements pour être sure qu'ils ne se feraient pas surprendre. Il se changea rapidement et ils quittèrent les appartements royaux.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Au secours! Tuez-moi, vite ! Je suis... débile, crétine, idiote, baka, conne, inutile etc. J'ai... attention... roulement de tambour... OUBLIE DE POSTER UN CHAPITRE dans lequel Akaito se fait condamner à mort et dans lequel il meurt. Non, quand même, j'imagine bien la tête "Len se fichait qu'Akaito Shia soit tué". Ca devait ressembler à ça dans vos têtes "Cool. Mais d'où il squatte Akaito ?!" /SBAFF/ Je suis trop coooooonne !**

**Alors, et ben, un chapitre... Ouais. En plus je suis MEGA en retard ! **

**Je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Vraiment. Je suis impardonnable... *s'en va déprimer dans son coin*.**

**Double personnalité : Ok. Bon. Ben euh... lisez, je vais la tuer. Et je réponds à vos reviews, aussi, quand même, c'est la moindre des choses. **

**Plume-de-Yume : Piko est hermaphrodite ?! XD Merci pour ton soutien ! J'essaie de m'améliorer pour la longueur des chapitres !**

**TwincestRevolution : Cookies ! Merci !**

**Kagami-LenxRin : J'imagine trop bien Piko avec une robe blanche, un luth, des ailes blanches et une auréole qui accueille Gakupo. XD**

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

Chapitre 7 :

Miku s'assit au bord de la falaise et regarda le soleil illuminant la vallée qui bordait la mer. Elle soupira. Sa vie d'esprit ne lui manquait qu'en un point : le vol. Elle rêvait de pouvoir se jeter de la falaise et de pouvoir voler jusqu'au rivage. Mais à présent, c'était impossible. Elle pensait à ça pour oublier la réalité. Pour oublier que tout les gens du Royaume Vert avaient péri cette nuit. Surement par sa faute. La sorcière avait dû prévoir ça. Mais une seule question subsistait : Pourquoi. Pourquoi ? Qu'avaient-ils fait de si affreux ?

Une brindille craqua. Miku sursauta et se retourna. Une personne encapuchonnée se tenait face à elle. Elle se releva et la toisa. Puis, elle nota un détail. Cette personne était blonde et avait un visage féminin. Rin Kagamine du Royaume Jaune. Elle venait la tuer.

_ Fais vite.

En un éclair, ce fut fini. Miku était écroulée sur le sol, morte, une mèche blonde arrachée à son meurtrière. Miku n'avait pas essayé de résister. À quoi bon ? Son adversaire était armée, déterminée. Sa joie de vivre avait disparu la veille, en apprenant le massacre et elle avait laissé la mort emporter son chagrin.

C'est ainsi que Kaito la trouva.

_ Non ! hurla-t-il.

Il serra le corps de sa promise dans ses bras en pleurant. Le désespoir laissa bientôt place à un nouveau sentiment quand il trouva les cheveux blonds. La rage. Il avait tout de suite identifié Rin car elle lui avait fait une proposition de mariage il y a quelque temps. La mèche avait confirmé ses doutes.

_ Rin Kagamine du Royaume Jaune, je te détrônerai, cracha-t-il. Je vais détruire tout ce que tu as de plus précieux. Ton royaume, ton trône. Et ensuite, je te tuerai.

Il rentra au château, tenant le corps de sa fiancée dans ses bras. Quand Haku le vit, elle poussa un hurlement de désespoir et serra le corps de son amie dans ses bras. Dell, avec qui elle s'était fiancée la rejoignit et serra Haku contre elle.

_ Miku ! Réveille-toi ! hurlait-elle.

Elle pleurait pour mille personnes. Rien ne la sortirait jamais de son désespoir. Kaito, lui était animé par la rage. Il monta lentement les marches de la Tour de l'Horloge et pénétra sans s'annoncer et sans toquer dans la chambre de sa mère.

_ Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Miku est morte, articula-t-il. Rin Kagamine du Royaume Jaune l'a tuée. Je vais la détrôner.

_ Très bien, déclara sa mère d'une voix froide.

_ N'es-tu pas triste ou en colère ? s'énerva-t-il.

_ Je ne la connaissais pas. Mais je te présente toutes mes condoléances, fils. Va et venge-toi.

En partant, Kaito remarqua que Neru Akita, sa demi-sœur, n'était pas là. Pourtant, Neru et sa mère était inséparable. Sans doute était-elle sortie prendre l'air. Il redescendit les marches, accablé par le chagrin. Dans la salle principale, Haku serrait toujours Miku dans ses bras et pleurait sans s'arrêter. Il lui toucha doucement le bras. L'albinos leva ses yeux rouges mouillés de larmes.

_ Je vais détrôner Rin Kagamine, celle qui a tué Miku. Veux-tu venir ?

_ Non, je ne peux pas la laisser pas encore.

Kaito hésitait à laisser Haku dans un moment pareil. Mais la colère n'attend pas.

_ Je vais prendre soin d'elle, fit une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit Neru arrivait. Elle aussi avait les joues ruisselantes.

_ Merci, Neru.

_ Je suis désolée pour ta fiancée, Kaito, vraiment. C'était une femme d'une immense gentillesse et innocente. Allez, venge-toi et apaise un peu ton cœur.

Il partit sans un mot et galopa jusqu'au Royaume Jaune. Là-bas, sur la place principale de la capitale, il vit une jeune femme aux courts cheveux bruns, armés d'une large épée et vêtue d'une armure rouge, parlant à la foule.

_ Vous comptez rester sous son joug encore longtemps ? Ne voyez-vous pas que ses caprices d'enfants gâtés nous tuent ? Elle nous affame ! Elle nous vole !

_ Et elle tue en personne ! intervint Kaito en s'approchant à cheval.

L'épéiste se tourna vers lui et le menaça de son imposante arme.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Kaito Shion du Royaume Bleu, et vous ?

_ Meiko Shia. Je dirige la révolution. Qu'entendez-vous par « elle tue en personne » ?

_ Elle a tué Miku Hatsune. Ma fiancée. Je veux me venger.

_ Alors, bienvenue dans cette révolution.

_ Guidez-nous jusqu'au château, Meiko.

Elle sauta du tonneau sur lequel elle se trouvait et guida la foule jusqu'à l'imposant palais.

**Douple personnalité : ça y est l'auteure est morte.**

**Moi : Argh ! Je suis pas encore morte !**

**/PAN/**

**Double personnalité : Maintenant, oui. Alors ta gueule et va faire ta SVT.**

**Fantôme de moi : Et comment?**

**Double personnalité : Démerde-toi et laisse-moi parler. Je disais donc que l'auteure est morte et que c'est donc à son fantôme et à moi-même que vous vous adresserez maintenant. Salut, je fais torturer la fantôme. **


	9. Chapitre 8

**Miss retard est de retour ! J'ai mis un temps fou à écrire ce chapitre, je voulais bien le réussir mais vous êtes les Juges ! **

**Kagami-LenxRin : Kaito = con, c'est pas nouveau ! J'ai fini ma SVT ! XD (Double personnalité : Sans blaaaaague ?! Ça fait genre UN mois que t'as posté ce chap) Merci pour les encouragements!**

**TwincestRevolution : Je veux des cookiiiiiiiies ! Regarde, on fait du troc : les cookies contre le chapitre ! Alors? Ça vaut ? Hein ? Hein ? Dis-oui dis-oui !**

**Vocaloidlove : merci ! On t'en veut pas pour le retard ! **

Chapitre 8 :

Rin regardait par la fenêtre, terrorisée. Ça y est, ils se rebellaient. Elle aurait dû se douter que cela finirait ainsi, non ? Non, elle ne s'en était pas doutée un seul instant. Soudain, son frère la prit par le poignet et l'entraîna vers sa chambre.

_ Tiens, prends mes vêtements et échappe toi rapidement. Ne t'en fais pas nous sommes jumeaux, personne ne fera jamais la différence.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

_ Non, non, non ! Je refuse que tu sois puni par ma faute ! Vas-t'en, toi ! répliqua-t-elle.

_ Tes erreurs sont mes erreurs, Rin. Je vivrai à travers toi, comme tu mourras à travers moi. Je ne veux pas que tu vives à travers moi. Ce n'est pas la vie que tu mérites.

Rin avait les yeux embués de larmes. Lentement, elle prit les habits de son frère et noua ses cheveux en une couette. Elle n'était plus Rin. Elle n'était pas Len. Le valet enfila la robe de sa jumelle et lâcha ses cheveux. Il n'était plus Len. Il n'était pas Rin.

Rin s'enfuit en courant par un passage secret. Elle vivrait pour eux deux, maintenant.

Quant à Len, il s'assit tranquillement sur le trône, prit l'éventail de sa sœur, l'ouvrit et attendit, le regard hautain. Au bout d'un certain temps, la porte s'ouvrit. Le peuple, guidé par le prince du Royaume Bleu qu'il reconnut sans problème et par une épéiste vêtue d'une armure rouge qui lui disait quelque chose, l'encercla. L'épéiste s'approcha et le menaça de son arme.

_ Rin Kagamine, reine du Royaume Jaune, le peuple ne veut plus de toi. Je t'avais pourtant prévenue. Te souviens-tu de moi ?

_ Maintenant, oui, fermière. Et je te prie de me vouvoyer, insolente. Je suis une reine je te suis bien supérieure.

Meiko eut un rire méprisant.

_ Très bien. Est-ce que Sa Majesté daignerait nous suivre poliment ou bien la bouseuse que je suis devra employer la manière forte ?

_ C'est mieux.

Dédaigneusement, Len se leva et les suivants, frappant de son éventail les mains qui voulait le poussait, le touchait, ceux qui lui crachaient de dessus. Il fut finalement conduit hors du palais et enfermé dans un cachot. On lui laissa sa robe. Il soupira et sourit. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Le peuple avait sa reine. Rin serait saine et sauve.

_ Tu es la princesse et je suis ton serviteur, misérables jumeaux, séparés par le destin… Rien que pour te protéger, ma chère sœur, je deviendrais le diable en personne… chantonna-t-il faiblement, de peur qu'on ne l'entende.

Personne ne l'entendit. Il en fut satisfait. Le soir, alors qu'il s'installait sur la paillasse, la grille s'ouvrit et Rui Kagene entra. Elle était seule.

_Laissez-nous, s'il-vous-plait, demanda-t-elle au garde. Je voudrais lui parler deux minutes en privé.

_ D'accord. Je reviens dans deux minutes.

Il les laissa seuls.

_ Que me veux-tu, misérable ?

_ Len, je sais que c'est toi. Pas la peine de me mentir. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Il sourit. Il aurait dû se douter que Rui le reconnaitrait sans problème.

_ Parce que Rin est ma sœur, ma moitié, ma jumelle, mon reflet.

_ Oh, mon chéri, s'il-te-plait !

_ Non Rui. Non… maman. Ne me demande pas ça. J'ai choisi.

_ Je… Je…

Elle le serra dans ses bras et repartit, les larmes aux yeux. Le garde revint un instant plus tard et Len se coucha. Ça y est. Ses adieux aux mondes étaient faits. Il était enfin prêt à mourir. Sa mère était partie.

**Voilà ! Gros bisous baveux ! L'exécution est pour le prochain chapitre ! **


	10. Chapitre 9

**Ohayo ! voici... la mort de Len et le désespoir de Rin ! Mais avant, les reviews qui me font chaud au coeur.**

**Kagami-LenxRin : Oui, j'ai vu la chanson d'Aya_me, et j'ai adoré. Merci pour tes encouragements ! ;)**

**TwincestRevolution : Ouaiiiiiiis ! Brownies !**

**Plume-de-Yume : T'en fais pas, à la fin il va (Double Personnalité : Ta gueule !) Bon, Len meurt c'est vrai mais il va (Double personnalité : Mais tu vas te taire, oui ?!)**

**ytreza3 : KFCCCCCCCC ! c'était bien, l'Irlande ?**

Chapitre 9 :

L'exécution allait avoir lieu à trois heures. Ce serait l'heure du thé. On lui apporta un morceau de pain et un gobelet d'eau. Il faillit remercier le garde mais se retint. À deux heures cinquante, on vint le chercher et il fut amené sur la place publique. De sur l'estrade, il regarda loin devant lui, les poings liés dans le dos. Mais, au pied de l'estrade, quelqu'un attira son attention. Rin. Elle le regardait, désespérée et désolée. On l'installa.

_ Des dernières volontés ? demanda Meiko.

Les cloches sonnèrent.

_ C'est l'heure du thé, souris ! répondit-il.

Sa sœur, comprenant que le message était pour elle, obéit et lui fit un grand sourire. Son frère y répondit.

La lame tomba.

Dans un grincement horrible.

La tête de Len roula.

Au pied de Rin.

Qui s'enfuit en courant, horrifiée.

Elle bouscula les gens, le visage ruisselant de larmes, courut dans les rues sans but. Cachée sous sa cape, elle s'approcha ensuite d'un étalage. Elle savait quoi faire.

_ Bonjour, murmura-t-elle en s'efforçant d'être polie. Je voudrais une bouteille, du papier, une plume et de l'encre, s'il-vous-plait…

La vendeuse lui fit un adorable sourire. Elle avait deux longues couettes noires mais semblait être la personne la plus gentille et la plus accueillante de la terre.

_ Bien sûr !

Elle lui tendit sa commande. Rin détacha son collier et le lui tendit.

_ Je… Je n'ai que ça…

_ C'est cadeau ! Aujourd'hui, c'est jour de fête, cette horrible reine est morte ! Fini les impôts impossible à payer !

_ Ou… Oui… merci, madame. Au revoir…

_ Au revoir !

Miku Zatsune regarda la jeune fille encapuchonnée partir. Ses minces épaules semblaient secouées de sanglots.

Rin marcha vers le Royaume Bleu et se rendit à la baie dont il lui avait parlé Len et écrivit son message de regret.

_Len… Si l'on pouvait renaître, j'aimerais que nous soyons à nouveau jumeaux. Je te demande pardon. Pardon pour tout ce que j'ai fait. J'étais odieuse, égoïste, tyrannique. Les gens riaient parce que je mourrais, aujourd'hui. J'aurais vraiment dû mourir à ta place. Je me hais tellement. Au revoir, Len. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

Elle enferma le message dans la bouteille et la jeta à la mer. Bientôt, le message disparut à l'horizon, emporté par un courant qu'elle ne sentait pas. Debout dans l'eau, elle sourit un instant mais le chagrin revint de plein fouet et elle s'écroula, écrasée par son poids. Elle pleurait, ses épaules secouées de violents sanglots.

Haku marchait sur la plage, seule. Avec Dell, elle avait quitté le palais du Royaume Bleu pour vivre dans un vieux cloître. Au loin, elle entendit des sanglots. Elle s'approcha et vit un jeune garçon blond. Il pleurait, ses larmes semblaient intarissables.

_ Vous allez bien ? appela-t-elle.

L'enfant se retourna et Haku se rendit que c'était une fille. Elle avait de grands yeux océans très beaux mais tellement emplis de désespoir qu'Haku s'accroupit dans l'eau, près d'elle.

_ Vous allez bien ? répéta-t-elle.

_ Mon frère vient de mourir, expliqua la blonde.

_ Je suis désolée ! Comment s'appelait-il ?

_ Ren, répondit-elle après un instant de réflexion.

_ Et vous ?

_ Lin.

_ Dans ce cas, venez, Lin. Mon mari et moi allons prendre soin de vous.

Le sourire d'Haku était si rassurant et si chaleureux que Lin écarquilla un instant les yeux avant de prendre sa main. Haku l'emmena dans un vieux cloître.

_ Dell ! appela Haku en entrant.

_ Oui, Haku ?

_ Viens, je vais te présenter quelqu'un.

Le jeune homme sortit de ce qui semblait être un atelier et regarda attentivement la nouvelle venue avant de sourire et de lui tendre la main.

_ Bonjour, je suis Dell Honne, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

_ Lin, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

_ Lin comment ?

_ Lin… Haine.

_ Bienvenue chez nous, Lin Haine.

Lin sourit et Haku fut soulagée. La petite fille avait une nouvelle maison.

_Quelques semaines plus tard._

Lin était une fille très pieuse. Haku avait l'impression qu'elle tentait d'amender quelque grave faute et était déterminée à le découvrir.

Ce jour-là, alors que Dell était en ville, à vendre des jouets qu'il fabriquait, Haku suivit Lin dans la chapelle en ruine. La petite fille s'agenouilla et joignit les mains.

_ Notre Seigneur qui est aux cieux, je Vous remercie de m'avoir donné une seconde chance en me permettant de rencontrer Haku et Dell. Grâce à eux, Rin Kagamine est définitivement morte car, à présent, je suis Lin Haine. Amen.

Haku recula d'un pas, horrifiée. Ainsi, la douce, la docile, la gentille Lin était en fait la dure, la tyrannique et la cruelle Rin Kagamine ! La rage l'envahit et ses yeux rouges se mouillèrent de larmes. Elle sortit son couteau et suivit la blonde jusqu'à la plage. Lin ne s'était pas aperçue de sa présence et regardait au loin, les yeux dans le vague. Haku sortit son couteau et le leva bien haut.

_ Rin Kagamine, Aku no musume…

Lin se retourna en entendant son ancienne appellation et croisa le regard chargé de haine d'Haku, vit le couteau bien haut.

Et…

**Mouhahaha ! Fin du chapitre ! Je suis sadique, hein ? **

**Bisous !**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Salut ! Déjà, je voulais dire que si ça fait aussi longtemps que j'ai rien publié, c'est par pur sadisme (ça fait deux semaines que j'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre). Ne me tuez pas, pitié ! **

**Reviews :**

**TwincestRevolution : Ouais ! Des brownies ! Merci (pour les encouragements et les brownies)**

**ytreza3 : Le sadisme et moi, ça fait 1 ! Et voici la réponse à tes hypothèses ^^**

**Angel Blue : merci, je suis touchée que tu me dises que ma fiction soit la meilleure sur la saga Evil. Et voilà le chapitre ! Où est mon fondant au chocolat ?**

Chapitre 12 :

Haku n'abaissa pas son arme. Elle n'y arriva pas et tomba à genoux, en sanglotant.

_ Vous avez deviné… murmura Lin en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

_ Oui, j'ai deviné, tout à l'heure, quand tu priais.

_ Vous me haïssez.

_ Pas assez pour te tuer apparemment. Pas assez pour venger Miku.

_ Qui était Miku ?

Haku la dévisagea, choquée. Ainsi, Lin ne connaissait même pas le nom de sa dernière victime.

_ La fiancée de Kaito ! s'époumona Haku. Celle que tu as tuée !

_ Je ne l'ai pas tuée. Ni moi, ni Len. Je vous le promets, Haku. Je ne pourrais pas vous mentir, pas après tout ce que vous avez pour moi.

Haku se releva et s'éloigna un peu, le visage ruisselant de larmes, puis se souvint ce que lui avait dit Miku, une fois : « Ne hais pas les gens Haku. Tu es trop gentille. Ça ne t'irait pas… ».

_ Je ne dois pas te haïr. Je lui ai promis.

Lin ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un pauvre sourire auquel Haku répondit.

_ Allez, rentrons. Ne t'en fais pas, Dell ne saura jamais. Je ne te juge pas, Lin. Tu n'es pas méchante. Juste… petite et enfant.

Lin était de plus en plus étonnée par Haku. L'albinos lui avait pardonnée sans aucun problème. Elle avait cru voir sa dernière heure arriver. Haku lui prit la main et la ramena chez elle.

_ Haku… Merci de me pardonner. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Vous êtes tellement gentille.

_ J'ai été seule, moi aussi. Avant l'arrivée de Miku, tous les gens du Royaume Vert me rejetaient à cause de mes cheveux. La solitude est le plus horrible sentiment. Personne ne doit jamais être seul.

Lin sourit. Haku était comme une mère qui pardonnait toutes les erreurs.

_ Merci.

_ Nous sommes une famille. Un peu étrange, mais nous sommes une famille.

Elles se prirent la main et restèrent ainsi longtemps. Pour Haku, une seule question subsistait : Qui était ce garçon, qu'elle avait vu a bord de l'eau, près de sa sœur, durant un instant ?

**CECI N'EST PAS LA FIN DE MA FICTION ! Il manque un chapitre et un épilogue ! Ensuite, je voulais vous dire merci et que j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Ah oui, avant que j'oublie : quelqu'un peut m'expliquer le système des "Rated" svp ? Parce que j'ai pas capté ça ^^'**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Voici 3 semaines que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre (j'étais chez mon père donc pas d'ordi), Gômen. En plus, il est court et un peu bâclé mais j'espère qu'il sera bien quand même. Pire, je me rends compte que j'ai quasi rien compris à Handbeat Clocktower, donc ma fic s'éloigne un peu de l'histoire de Mothy mais j'espère qu'elle garde quand même une certaine logique.**

**Reviews :**

**TwincestRevolution : je suis très touchée que tu me dises que ma fiction est la meilleure sur la saga Evil ! Brownies ! *Q***

**Chiaki Jikarawa : Je te remercie énormément pour m'avoir parler du DellxLuka ! Parce que je bosse sur une autre fic où je cherchais un copain pour Luka et je trouvais pas ! Sauf que Dell est parfait ! Du coup, quand j'ai vu ta reviews, j'ai gueulé : Mais oui ! Dell ! Comme une conne dans ma chambre et ma mère m'a regardée bizarrement. ^^. Et merci pour les rated !**

**Bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous conviendra quand même !**

Chapitre 10 :

Kaito était allongé sur son lit. La douleur ne disparaissait pas. Il fermait les yeux pour s'endormir quand on toqua à la porte. Après un soupir, il s'assit et alla ouvrir. C'était un garde, Piko Utatane, suivi d'une petite fille vêtue d'une robe rouge avec deux basses couettes brunes.

_ Que veux-tu ? marmonna le prince.

_ Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, prince, mais cette petite insiste pour vous voir. Elle prétend que cela concerne votre fiancée.

Kaito fut soudain plus intéressé qu'une seconde auparavant.

_ Comment t'appelles-tu, petite ? demanda-t-il en regardant l'enfant.

_ Yuki Kaai, prince.

_ Qu'as-tu de si important à me dire. ?

_ C'est un secret.

Kaito soupira et fit signe au garde de partir avant d'introduire la petite fille dans sa chambre.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Il y a un mois environ, je me promenais dans la forêt quand j'ai entendu la voix de votre fiancée dire « fais vite ». Je me suis approchée et j'ai clairement vu son assassine.

_ C'était Rin Kagamine, je suppose ?

_ Non.

_ Quoi ?! Qui était-ce ? s'écria-t-il.

_ Votre demi-sœur, prince. Neru Shion, asséna l'enfant d'une voix froide.

_ Tu mens !

_ Croyez-moi si vous voulez, ou ne me croyez pas, c'est comme vous voulez. Mais moi, j'ai dit la vérité, je suis soulagée, soupira l'enfant d'une voix détachée en se levant.

Kaito était abasourdi.

_ P… Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas manifesté plus tôt ? articula-t-il en la retenant par le bras.

_ Je… Je ne sais pas. La peur, surement.

_ Yuki, viens avec moi, s'il-te-plait.

_ Oui, prince.

Il sortit de sa chambre et monta les marches de la Tour de l'Horloge, suivi par la petite fille qui devait faire trois enjambées là où il n'en faisait qu'une. Ils montèrent les marches unes à unes, lentement. Les talons des bottes du prince claquaient sur les marches, rythmant leur silencieuse ascension. Quand la porte de bois dur et foncé se présenta à eux, Kaito hésita un instant avant de l'ouvrir. Yuki patientait, derrière, ses yeux inexpressifs braqués sur la main hésitante de l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Il finit par ouvrir la porte.

Installée dans un large lit, Neru dormait à point fermés, de même que la mère des deux jeunes gens de sang royal, qui sommeillait elle aussi dans son fauteuil de velours rouge. Le velours rappelait à Kaito le trône de Rin, ce qui accentua son trouble. Il s'approcha de Neru et remarqua quelque chose d'insolite, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à lors. Une blessure, datant peut-être d'il y a un mois, ou un peu plus. C'était comme si on lui avait violemment arraché une mèche de cheveux. Tremblant, n'osant formuler cette horrible pensée, il sortit la mèche de Rin de sa poche et la plaça là où manquait celle de Neru. Il poussa un hoquet de stupeur.

La mèche correspondait.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

**Neru avait tué Miku.**

_ Assassine ! hurla-t-il en sortant son épée.

La blonde, surprise dans son sommeil, évita de justesse le coup d'épée. Même Yuki était surprise par une réaction aussi violente. La petite recula de quelques pas et regarda l'adolescente blonde bondir au côté de sa mère qui s'était réveillée et qui regardait froidement son fils.

_ Ainsi donc, tu as compris.

Kaito, dont les joues ruisselaient de larmes rageuses, pointa son épée vers la gorge blanche de la reine.

_ Oui, je viens de comprendre. Mais une seule question, Mère – mais dois-je encore vous nommer ainsi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir tué Miku ?

_ Pour que, fou de chagrin, tu détrônes Rin Kagamine.

_ Ce… Mais… Au prix de combien de vie humaine ? Dans votre dessin si cruel et machiavélique, aviez-vous prévu le massacre du Royaume Vert ?

Le visage de Prima Shion se tordit en une grimace indéchiffrable.

_ Non. Mais ils sont des pertes collatérales que je pleure autant que les autres.

_ Je ne pense pas.

Puis, Kaito plongea en avant et décrivit un arc de cercle avec son épée. L'attaque surpris la reine et la princesse et les tua sur le coup. Le corps de sa sœur s'écroula sur le sol tandis

Yuki n'avait pas bougé. Elle suivit le prince sans poser de questions, quand, en silence, il quitta la Tour de l'Horloge et y mit le feu.

_ Prince, demanda-t-elle. Allez-vous révéler au monde la vérité ?

_ À quoi bon ? Le peuple Jaune s'est calmé, Meiko Shia remet de l'ordre au Royaume Jaune – qui deviendra surement le Royaume Rouge – et mon peuple ne pleure plus Miku. Ce serait un détail qui réveillerait une vieille rancœur. Je vais juste prier pour que cet orage disparaisse enfin même si c'est une maigre action.

_ Vous avez raison. Il faut faire tout ce qu'on peut, même si c'est une maigre action. Révèlerez-vous un jour la vérité ?

_ Oui. Quand nous pourrons rire de cet orage qui nous a mouillés tous autant que nous sommes. Quand nous serons secs, j'écrirai.

_5 ans plus tard_

Yuki avait 15 ans. Elle déambulait dans le palais de Kaito, dont elle était devenue la dame de chambre. Elle entra dans la chambre du prince et le trouva assis à son bureau sombre, une plume bleue à la main, en train d'écrire un parchemin.

_ À qui écrivez-vous, prince – si je puis me permettre ?

_ Je suis sec, répondit-il simplement.

Cette réponse aurait pu paraître bizarre à n'importe qui, mais, pour Yuki, c'était aussi compréhensible que le pliage du linge **(NDA : super comparaison –')** et elle sourit, tout simplement.

**Suite à l'épilogue !**


End file.
